Ever After
by gagnslausmanneskja
Summary: Sebastian had a crush on Blaine, which Blaine was aware of. How will Sebastian deal with Blaine not only returning his feelings, but Blaine already having a boyfriend? ONE-SHOT.


**A/N:** I don't ship Seblaine. At all. But I think that this is something that could realistically take place between them. So this is a songfic. While it'll still make sense if you skip the lyrics, I don't recommend it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. I also don't own the song. It's called Ever After by Marianas Trench.

Warnings: Some coarse language. It's really not that bad.

* * *

**Ever After**

Sebastian sat in the Warbler Commons. He sat on the piano bench and let his fingers ghost across the keys. He had learned to play years ago, but he didn't know how to put what he was feeling to music. So instead, he simply rest his fingers against the keys and, instead of playing, leaned over the keys and let tears drip from eyes onto his fingers.

This sucks, he thought as his body began to shake with quiet sobs. It wasn't fair. He gets to Dalton and is told about this wonderful guy and when he finally meets him, he finds out how amazing the guy really is. And that he has a boyfriend that he is completely devoted to.

And it really fucking _hurt._ Sebastian wasn't used to hearing no, wasn't used to hearing that he wasn't wanted or appreciated. He didn't know how to handle this.

He roughly brushed the tears from his eyes and brought his fingers to the piano keys and began to play.

* * *

Blaine was walking down a hallway in Dalton. True, he wasn't actually a student here anymore, but he missed the halls and enjoyed being back in the familiar building. As he was getting near the Warbler Commons, he heard a delicate piano start playing, followed by someone singing. He couldn't identify the voice, but he could hear the heartbreak and heard the singer's voice crack with emotion several times.

Once upon a time  
I used to romanticize  
Used to be somebody, never mind  
Don't miss it that much now  
I think it's sinking in  
Days that I wonder where I've been  
In picture perfect porcelain  
But I won't lose a pound

Blaine edged closer to the room and heard the singer's voice become a bit stronger as the words became more intense.

You say I would make a better liar  
And never face the music when it's dire  
And I breathe disaster, ever after  
Don't pull away from me now

Taking a deep breath, Blaine walked a few feet into the room and saw the outline of the singer. He walked just a few steps closer and froze when he saw it was Sebastian.

Don't you move  
Can't you stay where you are, just for now  
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after  
You could be my ever after, after all  
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after

Blaine really didn't know what to do. He wasn't aware Sebastian could feel anything, let alone portray emotion. Blaine was then painfully aware that Sebastian was crying; tears were pouring down his face as he continued singing.

Apologies, I'm not myself but I can guarantee  
That when I get back, you won't believe  
That you knew me well  
Don't want to think about it  
I'm fuckin' tired of getting sick about it  
Now stand back up and be a man about it  
And fight for something, fight for something, fight for something

By this time Sebastian's sobs completely overtook his body and he stopped singing. His fingers played a few more notes before they were shaking so badly he had to stop.

Blaine, while he wasn't the biggest fan of the boy, couldn't turn away from a human being in pain. He moved forward and placed a hand on Sebastian's back.

Sebastian didn't jump, giving the Blaine the impression that he either new Blaine had been there or he simply didn't care enough at the moment to see who was in the room with him.

* * *

He felt a hand on his back, but right now, he didn't have the energy to move his head to see who it was. And really, he didn't have to. The scent of cologne hit him within seconds. _Blaine._ Of course. Of fucking course. The one person he had absolutely no desire to be around right would be the person to take pity on him

"Sebastian? Are you okay?" _What does it look like? _"I mean, you're obviously not okay, but can I do anything?"

Sebastian was silent for a few minutes before he answered. "Blaine, why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? Why are you here comforting someone you hate and not with Kurt?"

"Because you're upset. Because it's nice to have someone there to comfort you when you're sad."

"Even if you're the reason I'm like this?"

"Sebastian –"

"Don't. Just stop, I don't want your pity. Leave me alone."

But Blaine didn't leave. Instead, he gently pulled Sebastian to his feet and led him to one of the room's many couches. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Sebastian continued to cry and Blaine tried to gather his thoughts.

"This is about Kurt, isn't it?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. Of course it is. What do you see in him that you don't see in me? What did I do wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just, Kurt is everything to me. He makes me feel loved, he knows me so well and loves me so much more than I could possibly deserve. And I love him back. I can't help who I love Sebastian, but I'm happy loving Kurt. If you care about me so much, you should care that I'm happy with Kurt."

"I do care. I'm happy for you, I am. But I'm also sad, because this hurts me so badly. I just want to get a chance to know you and a chance to be with you, and I can't have that. Why can't I just be good enough for once?"

"What do you mean 'for once'?"

"I – just, nothing."

"Sebastian," Blaine said, sighing. "I'm sorry, I really am. And I'm sorry that this is hurting you. I'm sorry that I don't return your feelings. But I can't change my feelings. We can be friends, you know. We can talk, we can get to know each other. Isn't that enough?"

Sebastian stared down at his hands. "No. It isn't. I think that, maybe, sometime that would be nice and I'll want to be friends with you. But right now i-it just, it hurts so badly to be near you. And I can't help that."

Blaine nodded slowly before moving Sebastian's face to look him in the eyes. For one wild second, Sebastian thought Blaine was going to kiss him. But no, this was no fairy tale. "I understand Sebastian, I do. And when you're ready, I will be here to talk to. Until then, take care of yourself, alright?"

Blaine waited for Sebastian to nod before smiling slightly at the younger boy and patting his arm before standing up and leaving. Sebastian held himself together until he knew Blaine was out of earshot before he let himself cry and let the wails escape his lips.

This had been his closure. He needed to hear that Blaine had at least cared a little bit before Sebastian was able to accept that Blaine would never be his. He stood from the couch where he was sitting and moved to the window overlooking the parking lot.

He saw movement and after blinking a few stray tears out of his eyes, he identified the figures as Thad, Trent, and Blaine. The two remaining Warblers hugged their old friend goodbye and turned to walk back into Dalton.

When he was alone, Blaine took out his phone and leaned against the driver's side door of his car. He moved his thumb over the screen before holding it up to his ear, obviously calling someone. After a few seconds, his lips pulled up in a beautiful, genuine smile and he started talking to whoever it was.

_Kurt._

Sebastian continued to stare at Blaine for a few more minutes. The sun started to set when Blaine turned his head slightly and his locked with Sebastian's. The two boys stared at each other for just a few seconds before Blaine smiled slightly and broke eye contact. He moved slightly so he was out of view from Sebastian's window.

"Goodbye, Blaine," Sebastian whispered. He turned away from the window and climbed the nearest staircase up to his dorm room. He had gotten his closure. Hopefully, that would be enough.


End file.
